


Cinq Baisers et un Petit Quelque Chose en Plus

by Bepopalula



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepopalula/pseuds/Bepopalula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois qu’ils s’embrassent, c’est à cause d’un Cap ou Pas Cap. — TRADUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq Baisers et un Petit Quelque Chose en Plus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Kisses and a Little Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417470) by [monchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy). 



> Cette histoire est une traduction de Five Kisses and a Little Something Else de monchy que je traduis avec sa permission et dont le lien se trouve juste au dessus. Bonne lecture!

La première fois qu’ils s’embrassent, c’est à cause d’un Cap ou Pas Cap.  
  
Anakin devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de jouer à des jeux de filles débiles, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se laisser entraîner dedans et se retrouve systématiquement à creuser sa propre tombe. Mais merde, il pensait devoir effectuer une tâche assez stupide pour satisfaire les esprits morbides de certains autres padawans, mais ça? Il ne sait pas qui a eu cette idée brillante mais dés que c’est le cas, il va lui casser la gueule sans hésitation.  
  
Obi-Wan est assis dans les Jardins, certainement en train d’achever sa méditation, quand Anakin s’approche de lui. Il sent les regards des padawans dans son dos. Il frissonne un peu en s’asseyant devant son Maître et Obi-Wan lui lance un regard interrogatif; après tout il fait plutôt chaud dehors. Anakin ouvre la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais prend la décision hâtive de faire ça vite fait bien fait.  
  
On ne peut pas appeler cela un baiser, pas vraiment. Anakin ne fait que poser ses lèvres sur celles d’Obi-Wan mais n’y exerce aucune pression. Ses yeux sont ouverts, comme le sont ceux d’Obi-Wan. Ces derniers le fixent de leur teinte la plus bleue, plus stupéfaits que répugnés. Anakin reste collé à ses lèvres quelques secondes encore, tel une limace plutôt qu’un être humain, puis recule en clignant des yeux. Ces derniers sont un peu trop secs à son goût.  
  
Un silence prend place entre eux et dure au moins une minute entière, avant d’être interrompu par les cris excités des autres padawans derrière eux. Dés que Obi-Wan les repère ils s’éloignent en courant, hilares. Anakin baisse la tête et rougit furieusement, trop gêné pour s’excuser, mais Obi-Wan lui ébouriffe les cheveux et au moment où Anakin lève la tête, il sourit.  
  
— Peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir aux possibles conséquences avant de t’engager dans une partie de Cap ou Pas Cap la prochaine fois, Padawan.  
  
Puis Anakin rit et l’incident est totalement oublié.  
  
*****  
  
La seconde fois qu’ils s’embrassent, Anakin est en train de mourir.  
  
Enfin, les guérisseurs disent qu’il a attrapé froid mais qu’en savent-ils de toute façon? Il est en train de mourir et si ça n’est pas le cas, la mort doit ressembler à peu près à ça. Il a mal à la tête, a l’impression qu’une petite personne veut en sortir, son nez est un espèce de tuyau démoli, sa gorge est sèche et douloureuse, il transpire mais il a froid, la nourriture a le goût du vomi et son dos lui fait un mal de chien.  
  
— Je meurs, déclare-t-il froidement à la pièce.  
  
Obi-Wan ne fait que hausser les yeux au ciel — encore une fois — et lui pose une serviette froide sur le front en caressant ses boucles trempées de sueur avec douceur. Parfois Anakin se demande pourquoi Obi-Wan est si adorable, à prendre soin de son ancien Padawan qui a trop grandi et se transforme en gamine pleurnicharde dés que la douleur le menace. Cela doit être une des raisons pour lesquelles Anakin l’aime à ce point, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il comprend celle là, du moins pas vraiment.  
  
Anakin se dandine sur le lit et enfonce sa tête dans l’oreiller. Il supplierait quiconque de l’assommer à cet instant précis et maintenant qu’il y pense, il était probablement inconscient quelques instants auparavant. Alors qu’il est sur le point de réclamer sa mise à mort une nouvelle fois, les mains d’Obi-Wan se posent sur ses épaules et avant qu’Anakin ait le temps de protester ou de lui dire de ne pas le toucher de cette manière à cause de l’effet qu’un tel geste lui procurerait (non pas qu’il oserait l’avouer), ces doigts défont les nœuds qui tendent douloureusement ses épaules et Anakin est au paradis. Il murmure quelque chose qu’il ne comprend même pas puis marmonne dans l’oreiller juste pour la bonne mesure.  
  
— Vraiment, Anakin—  
La voix d’Obi-Wan est basse et grave, elle flotte autour des oreilles d’Anakin et ne fait qu’empirer son mal de tête, surement parce que son sang essaye de décider où aller à présent,

— Avec toutes les choses dangereuses que tu fais—  
et sa main descend le long de sa colonne, arrachant un frisson à Anakin.  
— Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est un rhume qui arrive à te clouer au lit.  
— Pas un rhume, ronchonne-t-il.  
 Alors qu’il se rapproche des cieux, ces derniers semblent se retrouver aux creux de ses mains.  
— Je meurs.  
— Je n’en doute pas un seul instant.  
  
Obi-Wan rit mais Anakin n’en a que faire, car son cerveau tout entier enregistre à présent le fait que les mains d’Obi-Wan sont tièdes et parfaites sur son dos, elles le caressent comme si elles avaient un plan de ses muscles en leur possession. Encore une fois, peut-être que c’est le cas, car vivre une vie de Jedi ne donne aucun semblant d’intimité, et Anakin et Obi-Wan ont vu tout ce qu’il y avait à voir l’un de l’autre après tant d’années passées à se battre main dans la main.  
  
Anakin a le vertige et sa vision commence à devenir floue, il ferme donc les yeux et fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher ne serait-ce que d’un millimètre de la silhouette d’Obi-Wan assise sur son lit. Sa respiration ralentit et il sait qu’il s’entraine tout seul vers un état de semi-conscience, à peine éveillé, ce qui au final lui aura fait passer trop d’heures allongés au même endroit où il se trouve actuellement.  
  
— Obi-Wan, pleurniche-t-il.  
  
Il exerce une pression sur ses muscles pour qu’ils collaborent avec lui et l’aident à se retourner. C’est Obi-Wan qui le fait, les mains sous son torse qui le soulèvent et le retournent jusqu’à ce que son visage soit en direction du plafond et son dos contre le matelas. Il transpire et sent ses cheveux collés à son front, moites et inconfortables, tandis que sa respiration s’exerce sous forme de souffles d’air précipités et chauds.  
  
Obi-Wan se penche plus près, assez près pour envahir tout le champ de vision d’Anakin, puis sa main est douce et intentionnée alors qu’elle se pose sur son front, dégage ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres forment un sourire un peu inquiet.  
  
— Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir un peu, chuchote Obi-Wan, assez doucement pour que le son ne se répercute pas contre le crâne d’Anakin.  
  
Ce dernier acquiesce et le regrette à la seconde où sa tête le martèle en signe de protestation. La main d’Obi-Wan est toujours sur son front et son visage est près, chaud et beau, et Anakin ne sait pas ce qu’il fait mais il arrive à lever une main derrière la nuque d’Obi-Wan et à le tirer vers lui et sur sa bouche. Anakin l’embrasse. Ce baiser a un goût piquant et acide mais ça ne fait rien car à travers ses sens affaiblis et troubles, Anakin sent Obi-Wan lui rendre son baiser et c’est tout ce qui compte, car c’est Obi-Wan et sa bouche humide bouge lentement contre la sienne.  
  
À son réveil le lendemain, Anakin se sent mieux et presque bien mais Obi-Wan n’est pas là. Plus tard lorsqu’ils se croisent, Obi-Wan pose une main sur son front et murmure:  
  
— Eh bien, on dirait que la fièvre est partie à présent.  
  
Il ne mentionne pas l’incident et Anakin choisit de faire la même chose, car il se sait incapable d’accepter le refus de la part des lèvres d’Obi-Wan.  
  
*****  
  
La troisième fois qu’ils s’embrassent, Anakin est terrifié, désespéré et furieux.  
  
La mission lui donne un mauvais pressentiment dés le moment où les instructions quittent la bouche de Windu. Quelque chose s’installe sur sa nuque, un espèce de doux picotement qui le prévient du danger qui rampe autour d’eux et qui ne trouvera satisfaction qu’après avoir d’obtenu sa dose de sang. Il ne veut pas qu’Obi-Wan s’en aille et c’est exactement ce qu’il lui dit. Obi-Wan lui répond que c’est juste une sensation que chaque Jedi est condamné à supporter, compte-tenu du fait que chacun d’entre eux vit dans une telle harmonie avec leur entourage. Cependant Anakin n’a jamais tord et lorsqu’il fait ses adieux à Obi-Wan sur la plateforme, il le prend dans ses bras et lui ordonne d’être aussi prudent que possible. Obi-Wan plaisante et dit que de leur duo, c’est Anakin l’impulsif. Puis il s’en va.  
  
Anakin reste au Temple et se concentre sur les tâches qui lui ont été confiées. Quelques cours par ci, un vaisseau à réparer par là, un verre avec Quinlan et presque toutes ses journées sont chargées. Il profite de son temps libre pour s’entraîner, tout simplement car l’exercice l’épuise assez pour l’empêcher de penser au picotement qui est toujours présent. Pour une fois, il souhaiterait qu’on l’écoute.  
  
Obi-Wan disparaît le sixième jour de sa mission. Anakin n’a pas accès aux rapports et l’apprend juste parce que Quinlan pense qu’il a le droit de savoir. Le Conseil craint qu’il n’aille fouiller le monde entier à la recherche de son Maître en détruisant pactes et accords politiques sur son passage et ils ont raison.  
  
— Maintenant écoute-moi, lui ordonne Quinlan, une main sur son bras alors qu’il le fixe du regard.  
  
Il a l’air sans peur et imposant, très loin de son habituel air bienveillant.  
  
— Tu ne peux rien y faire, donc assieds-toi et attends.  
— Mais—  
— Skywalker.  
  
C’est un ordre direct de Maître Vos, plus qu’un conseil amical. Anakin sait cependant que si Quinlan ne l’encourage pas à préparer une mission secrète pour aller sauver Obi-Wan, il n’y a en effet rien à faire.  
  
En prendre conscience tue Anakin. Il attend, encore et encore en s’imaginant les pires scénarios. Il existe une raison pour laquelle ils se battent ensemble, Obi-Wan et lui, une raison pour laquelle ils sont si connectés qu’il est presque impossible de les blesser tous les deux en même temps. Mais lorsque l’un d’eux se bat sans l’autre… Anakin tremble et donne un coup de poing dans le mur, il tremble de rage car il ne supporte pas de rester là sans rien faire alors qu’il se peut qu’Obi-Wan soit mal en point. Deux jours passent et personne ne sait rien. Encore trois jours et Obi-Wan sera déclaré mort. Mais il ne peut pas mourir car il est le satané Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin en est persuadé, il est indestructible.  
  
Le chagrin le rattrape le troisième jour, lorsque les picotements de peur et de rage font soudainement place à un trou noir de tristesse qui promet de se nourrir jusqu’à la mort d’Anakin si jamais Obi-Wan ne revient pas. Anakin ne peut pas imaginer une vie sans son Maître, il n’ose même pas y penser car ça fait trop mal. Son cœur souffre et il veut hurler, courir mais il continue à attendre et serre son oreiller contre lui, en suppliant n’importe quelle force supérieure de, s'il vous plaît, juste le laisser retrouver Obi-Wan sain et sauf.  
  
Obi-Wan réapparait le septième jour après sa disparition. Il passe le pas de la porte menant aux appartements d’Anakin et ce dernier ne cesse de se demander pourquoi le Conseil n’intervient pas, ou pourquoi Obi-Wan n'est pas poursuivi par des Guérisseurs. Anakin se jette dans ses bras, prend sa tête entre ses mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser est brutal, fait saigner leurs lèvres et Anakin sent le goût salé de ses propres larmes sur les siennes. Plus tard ils n’en parleront pas, alors qu’Anakin essaye de convaincre Obi-Wan d’aller à l’Infirmerie car il est grièvement blessé et a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil — il a l’air épuisé et lessivé. À présent, néanmoins, tout cela n’a aucune importance car les lèvres d’Obi-Wan sont là et elles disent _Obi-Wan_ et _vivant_ et _merci_ et _maison_.  
  
*****  
  
La quatrième fois qu’il s’embrassent, ils font bien plus que juste s’embrasser.

  
Ils sont loin du Temple; le sont depuis plus de deux mois. Ils se sont battus, ont saigné, ont encaissé de lourdes blessures, mais tout cela est désormais terminé et c’est le moment de faire la fête. La nuit est encore jeune, la musique forte et l’alcool coule à flot et lorsque Obi-Wan se lèche les lèvres en se passant la langue sur sa peau rougie avec une lenteur calculée, Anakin ne peut plus se retenir.  
  
Il plonge. Il plonge lentement, attentif au moindre changement de lumière dans les yeux d’Obi-Wan alors que son visage se rapproche de plus en plus. Anakin déglutit difficilement et se rappelle mentalement qu’il est ivre, que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille en temps normal, mais les yeux d’Obi-Wan ne quittent pas les siens une seule seconde, ses lèvres sont humides et sa bouche ouverte. Anakin ignore si c’est une invitation mais il l’accepte tout de même.  
  
Anakin ne sait pas non plus si Obi-Wan est ivre ou pas, mais il sait qu’il ne peut garder le contrôle longtemps encore. Il respire Obi-Wan à pleins poumons et ce dernier a l’odeur d'une liqueur douce, de la cannelle et de la sueur. Anakin se mord la lèvre délicatement, la tripote à peine avec ses dents et alors que les feux-d’artifice explosent en un festival de bleu et de vert derrière eux, hauts dans le ciel, il parcourt la courte distance qu’il lui reste et pose ses lèvres sur celles d’Obi-Wan.  
  
Ce baiser là ne ressemble pas aux autres mais y ressemble un peu en même temps. Il porte une contradiction, une sorte de _pluspluss’ilteplaît_ en lui, mais Anakin prend son temps, aligne ses lèvres avec celles d’Obi-Wan comme s’ils étaient deux pièces d’un puzzle séparées depuis trop longtemps. Obi-Wan pousse un soupir sous ses lèvres, puis ils se séparent pour mieux se retrouver, patients et doux. Ce baiser rappelle à Anakin tout ce que fait Obi-Wan, quand il donne l’impression de se laisser aller tout en restant perpétuellement maître de lui-même. Cela émerveille Anakin; tout ce qui fait d’Obi-Wan ce qu’il est émerveille Anakin.  
  
Ils bougent d’une drôle de façon, un peu désespérés mais jamais précipités, comme s’ils avaient peur qu’un mouvement brusque ne vienne briser cet instant. Pourtant, ils se retrouvent vite dans les bras l’un de l’autre, les bras d’Obi-Wan viennent encercler la taille d’Anakin, les rapprochant, et il s’accroche à lui comme s’il avait peur de le faire fuir. Anakin met ses mains dans les cheveux d’Obi-Wan et caresse les mèches auburn tout en guidant la bouche d’Obi-Wan sur et dans la sienne, persuadé qu’il ne sera jamais rassasié.  
  
Ils arrivent à retrouver le chemin menant à leur chambre, d’une manière ou d’une autre, trop attentifs à leur moindre geste pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit ayant un lien quelconque avec le monde extérieur. Obi-Wan est le premier à tomber sur le lit et Anakin le suit, la bouche toujours scotchée au moindre centimètre de peau qu’il peut trouver, ses lèvres et sa langue la cajolent sans cesse. Obi-Wan tremble et se tord sous lui, caresse son visage et ses cheveux avec une douceur bouleversante. C’est lent et tellement bon, chaque caresse a le gout du feu.  
  
Cet instant peut s’étendre sur des heures comme il peut ne durer que quelques minutes, il s’achève cependant sur deux corps nus trempés de sueur. Anakin ne souhaite pas s’attarder, mais en même temps il en a envie car il a Obi-Wan pour lui ce soir et il ignore quand cette illusion va finir par se briser. Il caresse son dos de haut en bas et sent sa jambe venir encercler sa cuisse, comme s’il criait, plus près, plus près, plus près.  
  
La pièce est presque silencieuse si l’on ignore le son de baisers passionnées et de gémissements soudains. Il y fait sombre et elle sent le sexe, elle sent Obi-Wan et Anakin, et Anakin sait que c’en est fini de lui. C’est tout ce qu’il a toujours désiré, ce dont il a besoin, ce à quoi il s’accrochera jusqu’à la nuit des temps, pour s’empêcher de tomber à chaque fois qu’il trébuchera sur un obstacle.  
  
Les mains d’Obi-Wan parcourent son dos, ses fesses, ses cheveux, comme si elles voulaient l’avaler tout entier d’une seule et même prise. Anakin le sent gigoter sous lui et il suit le mouvement, se laisse complètement aller, se détache totalement de toute pensée cohérente. C’est Obi-Wan et c’est lui, c’est tout ce qu’Anakin a besoin de savoir.  
  
Lorsqu’ils s’embrassent une dernière fois avant de s’endormir, Anakin reconnaît un goût de pommes dans la bouche d’Obi-Wan et un goût de vanille sur son épaule. Il garde ce baiser, le range loin dans la boite contenant ses souvenirs les plus précieux et se fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier.  
  
Le lendemain matin Obi-Wan est parti, mais ça ne fait rien. Anakin est aussi très doué à ce jeu qui consiste à agir comme si de rien n’était. Il n’empêche que ça fait mal.  
  
*****  
  
La cinquième fois qu’ils s’embrassent, ils font ça bien.  
  
— Je suis tellement crevé.  
  
Anakin se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur le canapé, s’affale et lève une main devant ses yeux dans un geste mélodramatique censé signifier l’épuisement.  
  
— Je ne bouge plus jamais de ma vie.  
  
Obi-Wan rit. Anakin sait qu’il est tout près de lui, il peut sentir sa présence, chaude et rassurante à ses côtés. Il entend le son de ses pas alors qu’il s’éloigne vers la salle de bain et le froissement d’une cape qu’il pose sur le dossier du canapé marron. Il revient quelques instants plus tard et Anakin sent l’espace à côté lui s’affaisser sous le poids d’Obi-Wan.  
  
— Laisse-moi y jeter un œil.  
  
Obi-Wan attrape son poignet avec douceur et éloigne son bras de son visage. Il observe la blessure sur le front d’Anakin avec méfiance et pose sa main dessus en appliquant un tissu humide sur la peau tachée de sang. Anakin laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur — Aïe! — et fait une moue, juste pour renforcer l’effet désiré.  
  
— Ne fais pas le bébé, chuchote Obi-Wan sans quitter son front des yeux, en nettoyant soigneusement la blessure, Ça s’est arrêté de saigner.  
  
Anakin sourit légèrement, juste parce qu’il sait que ça rassure Obi-Wan. Autrement il laisserait les traits de son visage déformés par l’inquiétude pendant une semaine entière. Il se penche vers le tissu, conscient de sa chaleur; c’est quelque chose qu’Obi-Wan ne fait jamais, poser sur lui quelque chose de froid. Obi-Wan sait qu’Anakin déteste le froid, comme il sait absolument tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur lui.  
  
Anakin ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il lève une main, attrape celle qu’Obi-Wan utilise pour nettoyer sa blessure et la presse contre son front. La peau d’Obi-Wan est chaude et ce simple contact fait frissonner Anakin.  
  
Et c'est là qu’Obi-Wan l’embrasse. C’est surprenant et étrange, car c’est Obi-Wan qui l’embrasse et non le contraire. Anakin bouge tout de même ses lèvres contre les siennes et c’est doux, c’est simple. Les lèvres d’Obi-Wan lui disent _Excuse-moi_ et _Je t’aime_ et Anakin vient à leur rencontre avec passion. Il lève les deux mains pour venir encercler le visage d’Obi-Wan et le rapprocher un peu plus près encore.  
  
Ils bougent l’un contre l'autre et lorsque la tête d’Anakin est installée dans le creux de la nuque d’Obi-Wan, il ronchonne:  
  
— Maintenant je ne bouge plus jamais de ma vie toute entière.  
  
Obi-Wan rit et Anakin sourit. Cette fois il le fait pour de vrai. Il va s’accrocher à Obi-Wan, maintenant qu'il l’a pour lui tout seul, et il ne va plus jamais le lâcher de sa vie toute entière. 


End file.
